pokemonfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Dawn (anime)
is een tien jaar oude Pokémon Coördinator en een voormalig reispartner van Ash Ketchum en Brock. Haar doel is het om een Top-Coördinator te worden net als haar moeder Johanna. Haar Starter-Pokémon was Piplup die ze van Professor Rowan kreeg in de eerste aflevering van de Diamond en Pearl serie. Uiterlijk Dawn's uiterlijk en haar outfit is vergelijkbaar met de outfit van haar tegenhanger in de games. Dawn draagt altijd een mini-jurk die een zwarte kleur heeft, deze jurk heeft een V-hals hieronder draagt Dawn altijd een wit hemd. Onder haar mini-jurk draagt Dawn een roze rok. Dawn draag een witte muts met een roze Pokébal erop. Dawn draagt altijd twee goudachtige clips in haar haar waardoor haar haren op haar plaats blijven zitten. Dawn draag lange roze laarzen met daaronder zwarte sokken. Dawn heeft altijd een gele rugzak bij zich, hierin zitten alle spullen die ze nodig heeft tijden haar reis. Dawn's in-game tegenhanger heeft geen rugzak maar een handtas, maar voor de rest zijn er weinig verschillen in design. Biografie Diamond en Pearl Serie thumb|left|220px|Dawn wordt wakker op de dag van het begin van haar reisDawn begon aan haar Pokémon reis met haar ietwat arrogante Piplup. In het begin kon ze Piplup's vertrouwen niet winnen, maar nadat ze Piplup beschermde tegen een gevaarlijk Ariados werden de twee al gauw vrienden. In tegenstelling tot May wist Dawn al meteen was ze wou worden, een Top-Coördinator net zoals haar moeder, Johanna. Toen Dawn Ash en Brock ontmoette, besloot ze om met hun mee te gaan reizen, omdat hun ervaring haar vast van pas zou kunnen komen. Dawn zag net zoals Ash aan het begin van haar reis een legendarische Pokémon, Mesprit, in de aflevering: Voor het eerst op reis Aan het begin van haar reis had Dawn nog een fiets, maar zoals ook bij Misty en May is gebeurd, is haar fiets geraakt door de Thunderbolt van Ash's Pikachu. Dawn vertelt dit pas dertig afleveringen later aan Ash. Dawn wou eerst een grote koffer met al haar kleding meenemen op haar reis, maar haar moeder verbood haar dat omdat je met zo'n grote koffer niet normaal kan reizen. In plaats daarvan krijgt Dawn een kleine gele tas van haar moeder die ze voor haar dochter had klaargemaakt. Johanna gaf Dawn ook haar eerste lintje die als geluksbrenger voor Dawn moest dienen. Wanneer Dawn in Jubilife City aankomt registreert ze zich als coördinator en krijgt ze haar Contest Pass voor de Sinnoh regio. Dawn ontvangt ook een Bal Capsule met wat zegels en introduceert haar wedstrijd spreuk: Spotlicht. Dawn verloor haar eerste wedstrijd in de aflevering Een Reusachtige Rivaal. Ze verloor deze wedstrijd van haar nieuwe vriendin en rivaal Zoey. Toen Dawn verloren had belde ze gelijk haar moeder op, maar haar moeder vertelde haar dat ze niks met haar te bespreken heeft maar dat ze dit moet doen met haar Pokémon en haar vrienden. Dawn won haar tweede Pokémon wedstrijd maar moest daarvoor eerst haar jeugdvriend Kenny verslaan. thumb|220px|Dawn met haar zelfgemaakte PoffinsDawn was altijd aan het trainen voor haar Pokémon wedstrijden als ze daar de tijd voor had. Wanneer Dawn en Zoey elkaar ontmoette gingen ze altijd samen trainen een voorbeeld hiervan blijkt uit de aflevering: Met Eén Been op de Grond!. Zoey is altijd bereidt om Dawn te helpen. Ze hielp zelfs bij het maken van een paar van Dawn's aanvalscombinaties. Ondanks Zoey's hulp is het Dawn nooit gelukt om Buizel's Ice Aqua Jet combinatie uit te voeren. Ash gebruikte deze combinatie later wel met Buizel in de Wallace Cup. Ondanks haar groeiende vertrouwen verloor Dawn in de voorronde van de Hearthome City Pokémon wedstrijd, dit maakt haar het eerste hoofdpersonage wat in de voorronde van een Pokémon wedstrijd werd uitgeschakeld. In de aflevering Team tegenslag! wordt Dawn voor de tweede keer op rij in de voorronde uitgeschakeld. Dawn raakte hierdoor haar zelfvertrouwen kwijt en werd ook heel boos op zichzelf. Dawn kreeg haar zelfvertrouwen terug na haar gevecht tegen Maylene in de aflevering: Over de wedstrijdstreep! Dawn begon weer veel harder te trainen voor haar Pokémon wedstrijden. Ze volgde ook het advies van Zoey op om niet de aanvallen de grootste rol te laten spelen maar haar Pokémon. Hierdoor komt ze uiteindelijk door de voorronde van de Wallace Cup heen. Ze weet in de finale uiteindelijk van May te winnen waardoor Dawn haar tweede lintje verdient en haar zelfvertrouwen weer helemaal terugkrijgt. Toen Dawn erachter kwam dat er een Pokémon wedstrijd in Celestic Town werd gehouden, besloot ze om heel hard te gaan trainen zelfs zo hard dat haar Pokémon oververmoeid raakte in de aflevering: Slank en ruig, Team Rocket tuig! Door al haar werk slaagde ze erin om deze wedstrijd te winnen in de aflevering: De strijd tegen de generatiekloof! Eén van Dawn's combinaties gaf Ash de inspiratie voor zijn bekende Counter Shield tactiek. Vanaf de aflevering: Op hol geslagen! luistert Dawn's Mamoswine niet meer naar haar na zijn evolutie. Ondanks dit wil ze hem nog steeds heel graag trainen, in de aflevering Door dik en dun! krijgt Dawn Mamoswine's vertrouwen. Maar Mamoswine blijft altijd een beetje een rebelse Pokémon, tijdens de Lilypad Wedstrijd gehoorzaamd hij Dawn niet wanneer hij geraakt wordt door een aanval. Ondanks dat ze hierdoor de wedstrijd verloor bleef ze optimistisch en bleef ze geloven dat het de volgende keer beter zou gaan. Haar ontmoeting met Mesprit, net zoals Ash's ontmoeting met Azelf en Brock's ontmoeting met Uxie, bleek vast te staan door het lot, dit kwam omdat Team Galactic de lake guardians nodig hadden voor hun plannen om Dialga en Palkia te laten ontwaken op de Spear Pillar. Door telekinese konden Uxie, Azelf en Mesprit met de groep communiceren en teleporteerde ze hen naar de Team Galactic Headquarters om de lake guardians daar te kunnen bevrijden. Met de hulp van Cynthia weet het drietal de lake guardians te bevrijden en Team Galactic's plannen te verijdelen in de aflevering: De Legendarische Gevechtsfinale! thumb|left|250px|Dawn met Plusle en Minun in haar jeugdIn de aflevering: Dubbel trainen voor een dubbelgevecht!, zien Brock, Ash en Dawn Zoey tijdens de Brussel Town Pokémon Wedstrijd. Zoey won deze wedstrijd en daarom trakteerde Candice op een ijsje. Tijdens het eten introduceert Candice de Tamato Berry Ice Cream Sandwich, aan de buitenkant was het broodje koud en binnenin was het broodje pittig vanwege de Tamato Bes, hierbij zei Candice dat niet alles wat niet samen lijkt te horen niet samen hoort. Deze woorden inspireerde Dawn om een en combinatie te maken. Nadat vele pogingen mislukt waren lukte het haar uiteindelijk met haar Cyndaquil's Flame Wheel en Mamoswine's Ice Shard ze noemde deze combinatie het vlam ijs. Deze combinatie gebruikte ze later in de Daybreak Pokémon Wedstrijd. Twee van Dawn's jeugdvrienden komen voor in de anime zowel Kenny als Leona, zij hebben Dawn de bijnaam Dee Dee gegeven. Dawn heeft heel lang proberen te verbergen waarom ze deze bijnaam heeft maar in de aflevering: Inderdee-dee, het is Dawn!, komen Ash en Brock erachter. Dawn vertelde dat ze vroeger een Plusle en Minun knuffelde, toen hun geen zin meer hadden in dat geknuffel deden ze een type aanval op haar. Hierdoor begon haar haar te glinsteren als een diamant, haar bijnaam werd toen Diamanten Dikkop, wat werd afgekort tot Dee Dee. In de laatste ronde van de Daybreak Pokemon wedstrijd gebruikte Ursula haar Plusle en Minun. Ursula droeg Plusle en Minun op om Dawn een schok te geven, waardoor ze voor het publiek voor schut zou staan als de Diamanten Dikkop. Ook al had Dawn het hier even moeilijk mee, kwam ze toch al weer snel terug in de wedstrijd dankzij de aanmoediging van haar Mamoswine en Cyndaquil. Dawn wist Ursula uiteindelijk te verslaan en verdiende hiermee haar vijfde en laatste lintje. thumb|250px|Dawn en Zoey in de finale van het Grand FestivalTijden het trainen in Wie geeft wie les? bedenkt Dawn na heel veel oefening de IJs Kroonluchter aanvalscombinatie om te gebruiken in het Sinnoh Grand Festival. Eerst was het idee om Pachirisu Discharge te laten gebruiken terwijl Mamoswine Ice Shard deed, maar uiteindelijk besloot Dawn om Buneary's Ice Beam te gebruiken, omdat de aanval er zo nog beter uitzag. Later krijgt Dawn ook nog een nieuwe Pokémon haar Togekiss. In Grace Heeft Gratie! trainde Dawn met Togekiss om haar zowel sterk als mooi te laten zijn. Uiteindelijk kwam Dawn op een manier waarop ze haar gevechtsstijl kan gebruiken om Togkiss er zo mooi mogelijk uit te laten zien. De voorronde van het Grand Festival begon in de aflevering: Laatste Oproep, Eerste Ronde! Dawn koos in de voorronde voor haar Buneary en Cyndaquil en dankzij deze twee Pokémon kwam ze een ronde verder. In de daarop volgende aflevering moet Dawn tegen Ursula vechten. Dawn weet Ursula te verslaan met haar Mamoswine en Pachirisu die de IJs Kroonluchter combinatie gebruiken om zo Ursula's Gabite en Flareon te verslaan. Die aflevering daarna weet Dawn Jessilina te verslaan en komt zo in de finale terecht. Dawn moet in de finale tegen Zoey vechten en zo komt de belofte die ze aan elkaar gemaakte hadden uit. Het was een zwaar gevecht voor zowel Dawn's Piplup en Togekiss als Zoey's Glameow en Gallade. Maar uiteindelijk verloor Dawn deze spannende strijd. Na de finale ontmoet Dawn haar moeder Johanna en geeft Dawn het lintje terug dat Johanna aan haar had gegeven aan het begin van haar reis. Dawn zei tegen haar moeder dat ze niet meer in haar schaduw wou staan en moet vertrouwen op haar eigen Pokémon om een Top-Coördinator te kunnen worden. Dit was het bewijs voor zowel Dawn als haar moeder dat ze heel erg gegroeid was als trainer en coördinator. thumb|left|250px|Dawn, Ash en Brock aan het einde van hun Pokémon reis.Na de wedstrijd vertelde Zoey tegen Dawn dat Candice een feest voor haar gaf in Snowpoint City en dat Dawn van harte welkom was. Dawn was blij met de uitnodiging maar wees deze af, omdat ze Ash wou aanmoedigen tijdens zijn Strijd in de Sunyshore Gym en later tijdens de Lily of the Valley Conference. Daarna bedankte ze haar Pokémon voor al hun werk en beloofde Dawn haar Pokémon dat ze samen Top-Coördinators gaan worden. Na Ash's deelname aan Sinnoh League, vroeg Dawn zich af of ze wel of niet met Brock en Ash meeging naar Kanto. Maar ze kreeg een uitnodiging van Paris, waarin ze vroeg of ze Dawn's Buneary tijdelijk modellen werk voor haar wou doen, hierdoor besloot Dawn om in Sinnoh achter te blijven. Voordat Ash en Brock met de boot naar Kanto gingen gaven Ash en Dawn elkaar een laatste high-five, wat het teken voor hun vriendschap was tijden de Diamond & Pearl Serie. Hierna moesten Brock en Ash echt gaan. Na Buneary's modellen werk voor Paris, besloot Dawn om thuis te blijven en hier de volgende stap om Top-Coördinator te worden te kunnen voorbereiden. In Dawn - Onderweg naar een nieuwe Reis! besloot Dawn om naar de Hoenn regio te reizen, waar ze mee gaat doen aan Pokémon Wedstrijden. Ze wist alleen nog niet of ze al haar Pokémon op haar nieuwe reis wou meenemen. Daarom ging ze naar Professor Rowan voor hulp, die had echter geen advies maar wel een opdracht voor haar. Ze moest een nieuwe trainer genaamd Shinko helpen om haar Starter-Pokémon uit te zoeken. Nadat Dawn en Shinko gevangen worden door een Ariados, wat Dawn ook in het beging van haar reis overkomen was, redde haar Cyndaquil haar en evolueerde hij in Quilava. Hierdoor kwam Dawn tot de conclusie om al haar Pokémon mee te nemen, omdat ze allemaal nog zoveel sterker zouden kunnen worden. Daarna vertrok Dawn met al haar Pokémon naar de Hoenn regio. Best Wishes serie thumb|250px|Dawn en Piplup verrassen Ash en Pikachu.In de aflevering: Alles ter Liefde van Meloetta! komt Ash er achter dat Dawn momenteel in de Unova regio is en verblijft in Cynthia's villa in Undella Town terwijl de Kampioen zelf in Virbank City is. Hierdoor konden Ash en Dawn elkaar weer zien en kon Dawn Ash's nieuwe vrienden Iris en Cilian ontmoeten. Ze had ook een gevecht met Cilian, ze vocht met haar Piplup tegen Cilan's Pansage, maar dit gevecht werd onderbroken waardoor er geen winnaar was. Ze werd ook goede vrienden met Iris tijden hun reis naar Onix eiland. In deze aflevering: was Dawn ook verbaasd toen ze allemaal rare Pokémon in de Unova regio zag bijvoorbeeld: Foongus. Voordat Dawn in Undella Town aankwam, is ze eerst nog in Nimbasa City geweest, waar ze een Pokémon Musical en één van Elesa's modeshows bezocht. Ze vertelde ook dat ze wou meedoen aan het Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup. Ze kwam tot in de tweede ronde waarin haar Mamoswine verloor van Iris's Dragonite, ondanks het feit dat Iris's Dagonite nog steeds niet naar haar luisterde. In Vaarwel Junior Cup, Hallo Avontuur! ontmoet Dawn Cameron, samen met Ash, Iris en Cilan. Later wanneer ze terug zijn in de Undella Town besluit Dawn om naar Johto te reizen om daar mee te doen aan de Wallace Cup. Na een laatste gevecht met Quilava tegen Ash's Pikachu neemt Dawn afscheid van hem. Hierna vertrekken Dawn en Piplup met een vliegtuig naar Blackthorn City. Dawn komt ook nog voor in een flashback in de aflevering: De droom gaat verder! Karaktereigenschappen thumb|250px|left|Dawn als CheerleaderDawn heeft ongelooflijk veel zelfvertrouwen. Dawn is namelijk altijd op toekomst gericht in plaats van dat ze stil staat bij haar gemaakte fouten. Dit is een groot verschil met May aan het begin van de Advanced Genaration Serie. May had namelijk helemaal geen zelfvertrouwen, terwijl Dawn vanaf het begin van de serie in haar eigen kracht geloofde. Maar juist door al haar zelfvertrouwen werd Dawn een stuk emotioneler na een verloren wedstrijd. Nadat Dawn in twee achtereenvolgende Pokémon wedstrijden in de voorronde had verloren raakt ze heel gedeprimeerd. In de alfavering: Een tank vol herinneringen! wordt Dawn herinnert aan haar verloren wedstrijden en moest ze zelfs weglopen om te kunnen huilen. Dit gedrag was compleet het tegenovergestelde gedrag in vergelijking met Dawn aan het begin van haar reis, dit viel Ash en Brock ook op. Hun aanmoediging om Dawn er weer bovenop te helpen, bleek niet te helpen. Toen Dawn de Wallace Cup wist te winnen van May werd Dawn weer de oude en kreeg ze haar zelfvertrouwen weer terug. Vanaf dit moment kreeg Dawn een veel positievere persoonlijkheid en werd ze vastberadener dan ooit, daarnaast werd ze ook een stuk volwassener. Dawn kreeg haar zelfvertrouwen terug maar stond nu wel stil bij haar fouten en leerde hoe ze deze fouten kon verbeteren, waardoor ze een betere coördinator kon worden. Een voorbeeld van Dawn's veranderingen blijkt uit de aflevering: Door dik en dun! In deze aflevering werd Dawn van Ash en Brock gescheiden en had haar Mamoswine z'n been verwond. In plaats van dat Dawn in paniek raakte en Mamoswine dwong om door te lopen, herinnerde ze zich Brock's tips over het verzorgen van Pokémon. Door deze tips wist Dawn dat het sap van een bepaalde plant de pijn zou verzachten, daarom haalde ze al haar Pokémon uit hun pokéballen om opzoek te gaan naar deze plant. Dawn gebruikte het sap van de plant, verbond de wond, maakte een bed van bladeren voor Mamoswine en ging opzoek naar bessen voor Mamoswine. Doordat Dawn dit allemaal deed, kreeg ze heel veel respect van haar Mamoswine waardoor deze eindelijk naar haar luisterde. Dit is één van de vele voorbeelden van haar groei als trainer. thumb|150px|Dawn in haar Winter outfit Tijdens haar reis in de Sinnoh regio bedacht Dawn verschillende combinaties en technieken voor haar Pokémon wedstrijden. Dit begon met zoiets simpels als een grotere snavel bij de peck aanval van Piplup, een techniek die ze gebruikte tot aan het Grand Festival. Daarna leerde Dawn haar Buneary en Piplup een simpele draai techniek die ze oefende in Oreburgh City. Deze techniek gebruikte Ash in zijn eerst Gym gevecht. Dawn badcht later veel moeilijkere technieken en combinaties, zoals Vlam IJs en IJs Kroonluchter. Na veel oefening kreeg Dawn deze technieken onder de knie. Dawn gebruikte deze technieken uiteindelijk om haar rivaal Ursula te verslaan. In het begin was Dawn heel onzeker over haar uiterlijk en wou zichzelf niet aan Brock en Ash laten zien totdat zij vond dat ze er goed uitzag. Dit leed er ook vaak toe dat Dawn in een tent sliep terwijl Ash en Brock buiten lagen te slapen. Vanaf Tranen van angst! begon Dawn ook buiten te slapen en maakte ze zich minder zorgen over haar uiterlijk als Ash en Brock er bij waren. Dit was misschien ook een teken dat Dawn zich meer concentreerde op haar Pokémon dan haar uiterlijk. Maar wanneer Dawn wist dat ze door een camera werd opgenomen moest ze altijd nog even haar haren kammen. Een voorbeeld hiervan blijk uit de aflevering: Laatste Oproep, Eerste Ronde! wanneer Rhonda Dawn wou interviewen tijden het Grand Festival. Dawn hield ook van mode, dit blijkt uit de aflevering: De bellen zingen! waarin Dawn een vest ontwierp voor Buneary. Dawn was echter niet degene die het vest gemaakt had haar moeder had het vest genaaid. In Arriveren in stijl! ontwierp Dawn veel ontwerpen voor Jurken voor de Hearthome Collectie, hoewel Dawn de meeste van deze ontwerpen niet wou gebruiken. Pokémon In haar Team type Pokémon en werd door Dawn gevangen in de eerste aflevering van de Diamond en Pearl serie. Piplup is een trotse Pokémon en erg sterk in gevechten ook al is hij niet de meest sterke Pokémon. Piplup blijft meestal uit zijn Pokébal maar tijdens sommige gelegenheden zit hij er wel in. Piplup was uiteindelijk sterk genoeg om te evolueren maar wou dit uiteindelijk zelf niet, vergelijkbaar met Ash's Pikachu. In de laatste aflevering van de Diamond en Pearl serie was Piplup erg verdrietig omdat hij Ash, Brock en Pikachu ging missen als hun terug gingen naar Kanto.}} type Pokémon er werd door Dawn gevangen in de aflevering: Geef de Wereld op zijn Buneary! Buneary is verliefd op de Pikachu van Ash en in de laatste aflevering van de Diamond en Pearl serie wordt Buneary gevraagd om model te worden voor het Pokémon magazine.}} type Pokémon. Dawn ontmoet deze hyperactieve Pachirisu in de aflevering: Trek aan, Stoot af! Wanneer Pachirisu vrolijk is schokt hij Dawn wel eens, waardoor Dawn een bad hair day krijgt. Pachirisu kent echter wel een paar sterke aanval, waardoor hij erg sterk is in een gevecht.}} en type Pokémon. Dawn ontmoet Swinub in de aflevering: Zin in het goede leven! Later in de aflevering Slapeloze nachten zijn lang! evolueert Swinub in Piloswine een hyperactieve Pokémon. In de aflevering Op hol geslagen! evolueert Piloswine in Mamoswine. Mamoswine luister in het begin heel slecht naar Dawn, maar later wordt dit gelukkig beter. Als Mamoswine niet aan het vechten is laat hij het liefst.}} type Pokémon. Dawn ontvangt een Cyndaquil ei van Lyra in de aflevering: Dit Ei hoort erbij! In deze zelfde aflevering komt het ei uit. In de aflevering: Dawn - Onderweg naar een nieuwe Reis! evolueert Cyndaquil in Quilava. Quilava heeft een goed band met Dawn waardoor hij vaak ruzie heeft met Dawn's Piplup.}} en type Pokémon. Dawn krijgt deze Pokémon van prinses Salvia in de aflevering: Een koninklijke dag voor Dawn Togekiss heeft een veel volwassener karakter dan de rest van Dawn's Pokémon waardoor deze Pokémon als een soort grote zus van de rest fungeert.}} In Training type Pokémon. Ambipom was vroeger als Aipom van Ash totdat Aipom liever aan Pokémon wedstrijden wou meedoen. Toen Dawn's Buizel liever aan Gym gevechten wou meedoen werden deze twee Pokémon in de aflevering: De grote verwisseltruc! geruild. Aipom evolueerde in de aflevering Reis naar de Unown! In de aflevering Wees eerlijk tegen je eigen Pokémon! verlaat Ambipom Dawn vergoed om een Pokémon pingponger te worden in Vermilion City.}} Geruild type Pokémon. Dawn vangt Buizel in de aflevering: Buizel je hier maar eens uit! vangt Dawn Buizel. Buizel blijkt niet echt geschikt te zijn voor de Pokémon wedstrijden, daarom ruilt Dawn Buizel voor Aipom in de aflevering: De grote verwisseltruc! Aipom hielt namelijk meer van Pokémon wedstrijden dan van vechten dus ontstond er een perfecte ruil. |geslacht = man}} Bevriend Tijdelijk Resultaten thumb|200px|Dawn's Sinnoh Lintjes Pokémon Wedstrijden Sinnoh wedstrijd Resultaten *Jubilife City Pokémon wedstrijd: Halve Finalist (Een Reusachtige Rivaal!) *Floaroma Town Pokémon wedstrijd: Winnaar: Floaroma Lintje (Een Niet Zo Oude Schuld Vereffenen!) *Hearthome City Pokémon wedstrijd: Voorronde (De Snelle Wedstrijd van Dawn) *Solaceon Town Pokémon wedstrijd: Voorronde (Team tegenslag!) *Wallace Cup: Winnaar: Aqua Lintje (Een stralende strategie!) *Celestic Town Pokémon wedstrijd: Winnaar: Celestic lintje (De strijd tegen de generatiekloof!) *Chocovine Town Pokémon Wedstrijd: Winnaar: Chocovine lintje (Gabite delft het onderspit!) *Sandalstraw Town Pokémon Wedstrijd: Finalist: (Oude rivalen, nieuwe trucjes!) *Lilypad Town Pokémon Wedstrijd: Halve Finalist: (Gekleed voor het succes van Jess!) *Daybreak Town Pokémon Wedstrijd: Winnaar: Daybreak lintje (Een Performance met een Toegift!) Grand Festival Resultaten *Sinnoh Grand Festival: Tweede (Een Groot Gevecht voor de Winst) Overige Resultaten *Onofficiële Pokémon Wedstrijd: Finalist: (Eens Geleend Blijft Geleend!!) *Pokémon Verkleed Wedstrijd: Voorronde: (Verkleed voor de Gelegenheid!) *Hearthome City Koppelgevecht: Finalist met Conway (Dat is pas Team Spirit!) *Hearthome Collectie: Winnaar (Arriveren in stijl!) *Pokémon Ping Pong Toernooi: Top 4 (Wees eerlijk tegen je eigen Pokémon!) *Twinleaf Festival vecht toernooi: Niet bekend (Een torenhoge uitdaging!) *Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup: Top 8 (Opnieuw Verzet Tegen Het Gezag!) Trivia *Dawn is de eerst reispartner van Ash die geen relatie met een Gym Leader heeft. *Op de website van Pokémon Learning League is Dawn's kleding verandert haar witte hemd heeft mouwen en ze draagt zwarte kousen of panty's. *Dawn's naam is in het Japans Hikari en Zoey's naam is in het Japans Nozomi. De Hikari en de Nozomi is een soort trein in Japan. De Nozomi is een snellere trein dan de Hikari, dit zou er naar kunnen wijzen dat Zoey in het begin een grote voorsprong op Dawn had op het Pokémon wedstrijd gebied. *Alle Normaal soort Pokémon van Dawn zijn van het vrouwelijke geslacht. *Dawn kwam in de Best Wishes serie terug voor negen afleveringen, dit is vier afleveringen meer dan zowel May als Misty, die beide terugkwamen voor vijf afleveringen. **Dawn had overigens ook geen nieuwe outfit toen ze terugkeerde in de serie. Dit komt misschien omdat Pokémon Platinum een winteroutfit introduceerde en niet een nieuw design voor haar originele outfit. *Dawn is ook het enige karakter dat Ash's drie belangrijkste rivalen heeft ontmoet. Gary Oak en Paul in Sinnoh en Trip in Unova. *Dawn is het enige karakter in de Anime die twee keer voor het zelfde lintje heeft gestreden. *Dawn is het enige karakter van Ash's reispartners dat tegen een Elite Four lid vocht, ze vocht tegen Lucian. Categorie:Hoofdpersonen in de Pokemon serie